


The Best Way To Relax

by shitfanficmeup



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitfanficmeup/pseuds/shitfanficmeup
Summary: Hank comes home grumpy. Connor knows just how to help him relax.





	The Best Way To Relax

“Goddamn it! That little motherfucker!” Hank walked into the front door, slamming it hard behind him. His boots tracked in the thick snow that started falling the night before. It was noon on a dreary Sunday when he got home from the station. 

Connor, who was folding their laundry in the kitchen, walked over to Hank with a concerned look on his face and worry in his voice, “Hank? What’s wrong?” He protectively placed a hand on Hank’s stomach as the older man took off his winter jacket. 

Hank grumped with a sour look on his face, “Fowler called me into the station for something he could have handled by himself. Ruined my fucking Sunday. I need to take a shower to wash the stupid off.” 

Hank went to go take his shower but Connor knew exactly what he needed to really relax. Since they became whatever they were, boyfriends or whatever, they have figured out how they like to relax and enjoy each other’s company. Conner walked into their shared bedroom and found his black satin panties that Hank loved. 

Wearing only the panties, Connor walked back into the kitchen and poured Hank a glass of his favorite well-aged whiskey. He went into the living room and placed the glass on the coffee table before kneeling on the floor between the table and the couch. He also placed a clean towel on the table before lastly turning his pleasure sensors from a level five (Which is the normal level he keeps them at. Similar to what a human would usually feel.) up to a level ten.

When Hank came out of the shower in his sweatpants and a t-shirt and he saw how Connor looked, he couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down with one leg on each side of Connor. He gently stroked his fingers through Connor’s soft brown hair and marveled at his soft pale skin that was covered in artfully placed freckles. Realizing not only what Connor was doing but what he also wanted, Hank spoke softly but dominant and confident, praising Connor, “You’re such a good boy.”

Leaning forward, he grabbed his glass and took a sip of whiskey before scrubbing a hand over his face, scratching at his grey beard (which now that he had Connor to remind him, he kept neatly trimmed.)

Connor innocently smiled up at Hank through his thick lashes, knowingly killing Hank with his big brown eyes, “I want to help you relax, daddy.” Connor took off Hank’s sweatpants and slowly started to lick up the length of Hank’s cock, quietly moaning at the heavy heat of Hank’s cock sliding on his tongue. 

Hank let out a breath at the synthetic but still real-feeling material of Connor’s soft mouth as he closed his lips and gently sucked. Hank leaned back against the couch cushions and just watched Connor work his mouth and tongue over his hard, thick length. 

Once he had enough teasing, Hank took Connor’s chin into his hand and lifted it to look into his eyes, “How about you come up here and ride daddy’s cock?”

Eagerly nodding, Connor crawled into Hank’s lap after seductively sliding off his panties. Hank brought his large hands up to hold Connor’s small hips and helped Connor slowly lower himself onto Hank’s cock.

Connor adjusted his needy hole to take all of Hank’s large cock, adding enough lube for Hank to comfortably slide into him. With his pleasure sensors up so high, Connor could feel every ounce of pleasure. Once all of Hank was seated inside of him, Connor loudly moaned and gripped onto Hank’s arms, “Daddy, your cock feels so good.”

Connor started to fuck himself hard and fast, chasing the seemingly endless feeling of pleasure. He only slowed when Hank tightly squeezed his thigh, “Slow down, we have all day. Nice and slow for me.”

Forcing himself to slow down, Connor flushed a dark blue from his cheek to his chest. The only thing keeping the roll of his hips slow was Hank’s sweet praise, “There you go, baby boy.” Connor’s high pitched whines were desperate and needy but Hank’s guiding hands kept his pace consistent. Hank tried to soothe his whining, “Shhhh… you’re okay. Just take a deep breath.”

But even after a few deep breaths, Connor was still needing some comfort. He wrapped his thin arms around Hank’s neck, grabbing a handful of Hank’s grey, still-damp hair. He slowly kept lifting his hips up and down which only sent him further into overstimulation. He couldn’t help the tears that filled his eyes as he whimpered, “Daddy…”

Realizing what Connor did and why he was so sensitive, Hank stopped moving and wrapped his arms around Connor, and rubbed his back, “Oh my sweet boy. You turned up your pleasure sensors again, didn’t you?”

Nodding against Hank’s neck, Connor barely managed to answer, “Wanted to be good for you.”

Hank pulled Connor away from him only to wipe his years away and reassure him, “You always are. Why don’t you turn them down a little? I don’t want to see you cry, baby.” Reluctantly Connor turned his sensors from a ten down to a seven. Sighing at the relief that washed over him, he relaxed further into Hank’s comforting touch. Hank knowingly asked, “Better?”

When Connor answered, “Yes, daddy.” Hank started to move his hips, eagerly fucking into Connor. 

He loved the hot, tight heat that surrounded and squeezed his cock. Incoherent, blissed-out mumbles rolled off of his tongue, “You make me feel so good, baby. You’re so sweet. So good…” With Connor sitting on his lap, his head thrown back with a flush down his body, his sweet moans filling the room nothing else mattered; not Fowler, not the station, not his unfinished drink on the coffee table, nothing. 

With Hank constantly hitting the plate that covered the extra-sensitive wires inside of him, Connor tried to control it but his orgasm was constantly building, “Daddy… going to make me come.”

Hank was surprised he didn’t blow his load right there. Instead, he held onto Connor’s hips and fucked him harder, growling, “Let me see, baby.”

With a few more thrusts, Connor came all over their stomachs, splattering them with his slightly-blue tinged come. Nothing could stop Hank from spilling inside of Connor and maybe a little too tightly gripping onto his soft thighs. 

Once they came down from their highs, Hank leaned forward and kissed Connor’s cheek, “You make me feel so much better, Con.”

Connor placed kisses all over Hank’s cheeks and neck and his collarbones, showering him in the love and attention he deserves. Hank chuckled, accepting the attention, “You’re affectionate today.”

Smiling sweetly at the older man, Connor said in a slightly obvious tone, “Of course I am, I love you, Hank.”

“And I love you…” Hank tapped Connor’s hip with his whole hand, “…but it’s time for you to get off.” Once Connor got off of him, Hank’s now soft cock slid out of Connor’s used hole followed by his cum that leaked down his pale thighs. Using the towel that Connor was thoughtful enough to put on the table earlier, Hank gently wiped them both clean. As they sat on the couch, Hank groaned, “I’m getting old.”

Connor who was always concerned about Hank, quickly asked, “Why? Is your back bothering you again? I believe you still have some painkillers in the bathroom. Would you like one?”

“…no but now I feel even older. I was going to say that I need a nap.” Hank pulled his sweatpants back on and adjusted how he was sitting on the couch before patting his thigh, “Lay your head down on my lap, baby.”

With Hank spread out against the back of the couch and the armrest with his feet kicked up onto the wooden coffee table, Connor laid down on the rest of the couch before laying his head on Hank’s lap and snuggling an arm around his thighs. 

Before getting too comfortable, Hank grabbed the spare blanket off the back of the couch and covered Connor with it. Once they were perfect, Hank started to stroke Connor’s hair the way the android always thought was soothing. After turning on an old movie, they both just enjoyed each other’s company and the pleasant, comfortable silence. 

A few minutes later, Connor’s quiet and almost shy voice interrupted the silence, “…daddy?”

Paying attention slightly more than usual because of what Connor chose to call him, Hank answered, “Yes, baby boy?”

And yes, that was definitely his shy voice which even though Hank always told him never to be embarrassed by asking him anything, he still was, “Could I please suck on your fingers?”

Hank smirked and held his index and middle finger in front of Connor’s mouth, “Of course you can, baby.”

Neither of them really knew why or when that started but Hank guessed that it wasn’t too unlike a child who sucks on their thumb for comfort. All Connor knew was that the taste and feel of Hank on his tongue were soothing and familiar. 

Outside the snow was falling as the first big storm of the winter started to roll through. The cold wind blew as it started to get dark earlier than normal. Even though the temperature outside was dropping, inside was warm and loving. Finally waking up from his long nap, Sumo plopped into the living room from the kitchen and curled up on the floor near the couch; it didn’t take long for his snoring to start. With Connor curled up on his lap, Hank knew that this is exactly where he was supposed to be.


End file.
